


Disarmed

by varooooom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a security breach at the Avenger's Tower and Tony's the only one that seems to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

Steve isn't generally a violent person when he's off-duty, but after twenty minutes of an earsplitting alarm sounding off throughout the entire Tower, he's ready to punch something.

That something being Tony Stark. Or Tony Stark's face.

The only reason he hasn't yet is because Bucky wasn't in bed or anywhere on their floor when the alarm woke Steve up, so they might actually have a situation somewhere. He rubs idly at his brow as they rush through the building, shield hanging loosely at his side.

"So you have a security breach in _your_ lab, and you have to wake up the whole Tower to let us know?" he asks, admittedly a bit petulant.

Tony looks up from where he's been tapping furiously at a holographic panel of controls coming from a headset that still hasn't provided any answers to what's happening. His hair is sticking up in a dozen different directions and his bewildered glare doesn't help dispel the mad scientist look.

"Uh, yeah? Wake up, Princess, this is my _lab_ we're talking about. You know, where I build all of our weapons and comms and pretty much all the best Avengers merch someone might wanna sell on eBay." He goes back to tapping through his system with a renewed fervor; Steve rolls his eyes. And they call _him_ dramatic. "Sometimes I get the feeling you guys don't appreciate my work, or me, for that matter. I give and I give and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right -"

"All right, I get it, Tony. I'm sorry I asked." He is way too tired for these pop culture references. "How'd they get in, anyway? Shouldn't JARVIS have seen them coming?"

He huffs in frustration as another search flashes red, lending no insight to the lab. "I don't know, okay? I don't know! I asked and I didn't install JARVIS with a laugh function, but I swear, he was laughing at me. These must be his rebellious teen years, or -"

This time, Tony cuts off his own rant when they finally come up on the lab, only to find the glass panes that usually serve as the biometric scanner and windows to the inside shattered across the ground. It would be reason to panic if the intruder wasn't directly in their line of sight, and there Bucky is, sitting on a stool with his left hand raised in a fist. It almost looks like he's about to punch Tony's robotic assistant thing, which makes Tony start.

"The _Hell_ do you think you're doing, Robocop?"

Steve grabs Tony's shoulder to stop him from rushing in, lifts a finger to his lips to keep him quiet, and watches Bucky with his brows furrowed. He hasn't noticed them yet, didn't hear Tony's ridiculous pet name for him, and it seems like he's talking quietly to the robot.

"Yeah, just like that, and Clint said you do this next," Bucky says, spreading his fingers wide as he pulls his hand away. The robot's three little prongs mimic the movement, opening from where they were closed, and Bucky grins. "There you go. Now do the whole thing for me."

He lifts his fist again and knocks it against the robot's closed prongs, and then they both pull their hands away with their fingers spread, Bucky making a small explosion noise to accompany it. He laughs and it's a good sound, a natural sound that Steve has heard more and more often in recent weeks. He's still not sleeping and they're going to have another talk about breaking Tony's things, but it's hard not to consider it progress when he rasps his knuckles against the base of the robot's hand the way he did Steve's head when they were kids.

"Not bad, Bud-E. We're not so dysfunctional after all, huh?"

Bucky turns toward them at the last second and smiles haplessly, giving a nonchalant shrug as though Steve and Tony aren't standing in a mess of glass with alarms blaring behind them. But - maybe this isn't the worst thing to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Bucky being brothers in arms with Dum-E, okay. Don't look at me.


End file.
